Summer Vacation
by Pesh
Summary: This is my first fanfic- it's about me and my 7th grade class go to Hogwarts for the summer. All I'll tell you about it is- What happens when you have a teacher quit? They comeback to toture you...
1. The Beginning

DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff, that all is Ms. J.K. Rowling's. But, I DO own the plot, and of course, Edward.  
  
A/N- It may seem a little confusing without knowing a little bit about the characters. I didn't know my computer could do this cool little smiley face ((), so that little smiley face will indicate thecharacters who really exist. And the people who really exist all go tomy school, except for two.  
  
( Kathryn Collins- best friend of Sara, and loves to laugh  
  
( Matt Gullace- one of the most athletic people in my class, and he's always laughing  
  
( Sara Pancurak- best friend of Kathryn, likes to laugh and always be presentable  
  
( George Calendriello- he always is smiling- even when he's in trouble! Oh, and also in Witness Protection.  
  
( Brian Vannote- he kind of sucks up to teachers at times, but he's still nice  
  
( Matt Freeman- he is always talking to Mike and he 's also friends with Everett  
  
( Chris Gullace- he obsessed with movies, loves to draw, and is Matt Gullace's older brother  
  
( Liz Bova- she a girl, but way to manly, she thinks she's ALL that  
  
( Mike Luberto- he is the second funniest in our class, but he makes innapropriate jokes  
  
( Dave Metts- the one with the helmet hair! He's known to have a huge crush on Marie  
  
( Everret Ravens- he's rather short to be 14, but he's the funniest kid in our class and is always in trouble  
  
( Justine Mata- extremely hairy and perverted, and denies liking John, but she really does  
  
( John Jennette- the smartest kid in our class, very artistic, loves to read, and is going out with Christine  
  
( Marie Karpodinis- she is funny but does stupid things, she hates Dave, and is best friends with Christine  
  
( Jack Nugent- thied funiest and the one with the big nose- Gonzo!  
  
( Christine Barton- that's me of course! I'm known as the Genius, I talk a lot, and yes I am going out with John  
  
( Andy Fotoinos- Marie's boyfriend, and I don't know a thing about him, except that he's hot  
  
( James Dextroxa- John's friend, and he's a little crazy but he's hilarious!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1-The Beginning  
  
  
  
  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm went off as Christine Barton was jerked into consciousness by the annoying buzzer of her alarm, since she had forgotten to put a CD in it last night.  
  
"Monday. Another day. Great," she said to herself sarcastically.  
  
Christine was actually looking forward to the day because she had one of the most funny classes to go to school with, and a great best friend there too, Marie. Even though school would be out soon, Christine knew she wouldn't want it to end. She would miss all the jokes and laughter every single day. She would love it if her whole class could go to the same summer camp, but that was near impossible. That would be the best summer of her life.  
  
"Omigosh, we have a Social Studies test today, I almost forgot! I just need to do a five-minute study," Christine shrieked to herself, trying to calm down.  
  
Christine went over the main ideas of Chapter 13 as she got into the car to school.  
  
***  
  
Marie was practically jumping up and down when Christine arrived at school.  
  
"Guess what!" Marie said.  
  
"What is it?" Christine replied.  
  
"I have great news- I'm coming back next year!" Marie said excitedly.  
  
"What?! You're kidding! That's great!" Christine said, throwing her bag behind her chair.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I have bad news too," Marie continued.  
  
Something told Christine that the bad news was that Marie couldn't go to the dance and meet Mary.( Like she really wanted to meet her anyway.)  
  
"You can't go to the dance, right?" Christine said uncertainly.  
  
Marie's eyes opened wide. "How'd you know?" Marie said back.  
  
Christine shrugged as everyone lined up to go to Music. As they trekked over to the main building, Christine was wondering why she had known the bad news from Marie. Maybe she had told Christine before and they both forgot.  
  
Music was boring that day, mainly because all they were doing was practicing their song for the Spring Concert,"Blowin' in the Wind" by Bob Dylan.On the way back to the classroom, Jack skipped by Marie and Christine talking with John and Dave.  
  
"Oh, perfect couple, Christine and Marie!" Jack said in his annoying little voice.  
  
"Jack, shut up you jerk!" Marie yelled at him.  
  
"Come back here, dork!" Christine said as she was about to chase after him. That was the third time he had said that, and now it was time for him to pay. She had the intention of slapping him, but when Christine blinked, Jack was standing right in front of her, rooted to the spot. Jack had been closer to the annex (or should I say trailers), while Christine had been back by the office.  
  
"What the...," Jack said softly, in complete awe, "but... I...just ... back.. there ... then...here...huh?"  
  
Christine's anger toward Jack left her and was replaced with a feeling of something remarkable happening. Jack sprinted again to the annex with one look over his shoulder at Christine.  
  
"Hey, cool magic trick! How did you make him seem over there, and then right in front of you? Cool!" John said, but Christine wasn't really listening,she felt as though someone was watching her.  
  
As usual, everyone was very noisy. They were reviewing for final exams. Being a new student at St.Thomas Christian Academy that year, Christine had never taken finals.  
  
"I see no reason for them. Obviously, they are unneeded if I went eight years of school without taking them!" Christine complained.  
  
"Eight? Eight years? We're in 7th grade! Seven years of school! I thought you were the genius?" said Dave.  
  
"Yeah, duh, I still am, Kindergarten, stupid,"Christine snapped.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Good call!" Dave replied.  
  
Dave sometimes didn't think about what he said. This was completely normal for him and some of the other kids in Christine's class. The rest of the day went smoothly, except for a 6-th grader next door being yelled at. She was practically crying, "But I only asked a question!"  
  
The next day was Tuesday. When Christine got to her classroom at 8:50 am and plopped into her seat next to Marie, she asked her, "Did we have math homework last night?"  
  
"Yeah, ditto on the stopwatch," John replied while he was finishing a picture he was drawing.  
  
"Oh, no! I didn't do it! I left it at school yesterday!"Christine whined as she pulled out her Math book. Christine took out the unfinished ditto, but something was strange about it.  
  
"I thought you said you forgot to bring it home," Marie simply said.  
  
The answers were all filled out. They were in Christine's handwriting, and in her favorite pen color, but that was impossible. No one else could have done it because she had the only pen in that color, and that pen had been at home with her.  
  
"I - I - I - did, I don't know, but how..."Christine stammered. She was clueless on how it had gotten done. At least I won't get in trouble for not doing my homework, Christine thought.  
  
The girls had Computers that Tuesday morning. They were completing unfinished files they had done recently. Christine looked at her graph, which looked awesome, due to the special effects she did. She was about to save it and call the teacher, Mrs.Freeman over to look at it. All of the sudden, a flash of white light and a boom of thunder announced a thunderstorm, while they were all in a room full of electrical equipment. The lights flickered, then went out completely. The computer screen went blank.  
  
"Noooooo! I worked so hard on that, and now it's lost," Christine complained.  
  
"Noooooo! Now we can't go outside for Gym," Liz said sadly as she gazed out the window; it had started to pour. About 10 minutes later, Liz was in a happier mood since the thunderstorm had just stopped, and the sun came out.  
  
"OK, restart your computers, and try to redo what you did before the end of class, we have fifteen more minutes," Mrs. Freeman said, looking really disappointed.  
  
Christine flipped the switches to turn on her computer. When the screen flickered on, her graph was still there."Awesome! It saved," Christine exclaimed,which made everyone turn to see why she was so happy that her work supposedly got lost. The five other girls weren't so lucky- all they had of theirs was up to the point they last saved it. Justine, who sat next to Christine was in outrage.  
  
"How'd you do that? You didn't save it! I saw you! The power went out and the monitor was totally off! Stupid!"  
  
"Get a life, Justine,"Christine said, half to herself. That was completely strange. There was no way it could have saved itself.  
  
That's how it went for the remainder of the week- strange. But there was one remarkable thing that happened. In the other building the ceiling fell through and the next day it had been repaired. And it wasn't the repairman either. He was supposed to have come later that day. All of the weird events seemed to be like something Christine had read: the Harry Potter books. Before Harry known that he was a wizard, strange things happened to him,too. But those books were fantasy. So then what was the logical explanation? 


	2. The Nighttime Visitors

Chapter 2 - The Nighttime Visitors  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been eight days after all the strange events started happening at STCA, when Christine had a very awkward dream. It was that two people were outside her door whispering a conversation. She became still in her bed, pretending to be asleep.  
  
"But she's thirteen, she should have started three years ago, she'll be behind," said a female voice that gave Christine the idea she would take no nonsense. A kind and caring male voice answered.  
  
"I've seen her in school, at the top of her classes, she learns quick enough,"  
  
"Are you sure," came the female voice.  
  
"Of course I am, she excels even in her worst subject."  
  
A jolt in Christine's stomach told her that she was awake. She pinched herself and felt pain. Intruders! That thought flashed across her mind but something told her that these people were not here to harm anyone. The male voice continued, and Christine continued to listen.  
  
"She's very clever, too, I think she may have noticed me once."  
  
A connection was made in Christine's brain. Eight days ago, when Jack mysteriously appeared in front of her, she had sensed someone watching her. Had it been him?  
  
"But Dumbledore, how can we educate her only during the summer. If she goes that will be two people in third year; no one else signed up," said the female voice.  
  
Third year? Third year? That term was used in the Harry Potter books. Was this somehow connected with Harry Potter? No, Christine thought, you're being stupid.  
  
The person who was obviously Dumbledore whispered something back. "She can bring friends if she wants to, her class are at least the tiniest bit magical."  
  
Huh? Magical? An exciting feeling spread through Christine. Could it be true? But the feeling was replaced by a tingling in her nose. "AH- AH-AHCHOO!"  
  
The two figures nearly hidden in the shadows outside her room turned in horror, even with blurry vision threw Christine's eyes with no glasses. She jumped out of bed and put them on. She could she the two people much more clearly.  
  
"H-h-hello?"Christine whispered.  
  
The man sighed and said, "No sense keeping it from her any longer. May we come in?"  
  
"We already are in, remember?' said the female voice very irritably.  
  
"Uhhh, sure, sit down," Christine said quietly. These were strange people, visiting at two in the morning, and they were dressed in cloaks.  
  
"First, let me introduce myself, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I will explain about that in a moment."  
  
Christine lost the look of bewilderment on her face and said," It's a pleasure to meet you, um, Professor?"  
  
The woman spoke. "And I am Minerva Mc Gonagall, Deputy Headmistress, and Transfiguration professor."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, "Christine said," but what's Transfiguration, and what is Hogwarts?" Christine had the tiniest feeling of what they may be, but that was impossible.  
  
"Well," Professor Dumbledore answered," Trans figuration is turning an object into something else. That is one of the many classes taught at Hogwarts, or Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"I assume you have no idea what I'm talking about, but let me explain. I, actually we, got here by-"  
  
"Floo powder, right?" Christine interrupted. "Sorry," she added quickly.  
  
"Oh, it's all right, this will all be shocking to you so...I see what you mean...she is clever!" Professor Mc Gonagall observed to Dumbledore.  
  
Christine was piecing the whole scenario together and it made sense. These people must have taught Harry Potter and the others in the series. So Harry Potter was real, unless someone was playing a very cruel joke on her.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Christine. "Would you like to come to Hogwarts this summer and learn magic? You would be behind the other third years, excuse me, third year, but if you spend a little time at the library, I think you could catch up."  
  
"Before I say 'yes,' could I ask a few questions?" Christine asked.  
  
"Of course you may," Mc Gonagall answered.  
  
"Well," Christine started," first of all, how can I go learn magic if I'm not a- a-"  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded and Professor Mc Gonagall smiled broadly.  
  
Christine pondered on that for a minute. Her, go and learn magic? But the strange things at school and at home...had she done them? If she had it was an accident. When Jack said something mean to her and Marie, had Christine not gotten the chance to get her revenge? When she had forgotten her homework, had it not been completed? When the power went out, had Christine's project not gotten lost? Yes, all those things did happen, which meant one thing.  
  
"So," Christine said breaking the silence," I'm a, I'm a-"  
  
"Witch," Dumbledore filled in," a good one, not evil, like the one in that Muggle movie.. what was it? Oh, yes the Wizard of Ozzie?"  
  
"You mean Wizard of Oz?" Christine corrected.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"And what's a Muggle? A non-magical person, right?" Christine wondered aloud.  
  
"Quite right," Mc Gonagall replied.  
  
" Also, you're saying about going to Hogwarts for the summer. Shouldn't I be going for the regular school year?" Christine asked.  
  
"Well, it should be, yes, but since you know so many Muggles, it would be suspicious if you left for the school year, while if you came in the summer, it would be just like a sleep-away camp." Dumbledore explained. "The rest of the teachers and I have decided to open Hogwarts all summer but as part of a summer program. Any students who would like to stay, can. It's sort of an advanced year you would have just finished, and a prelude to the year you would be starting in September. So far the entire school is going except for the third years. Only one third year is attending this summer. So, what do you think?"  
  
Dumbledore asked Christine.  
  
"It sounds great! When does it start?" Christine replied eagerly.  
  
"June 18th," Dumbledore replied," and since their is now only two people in the third year, is there anyone you'd like to bring?"  
  
" Um, yeah, my seventh grade class. Oh, and James, John's friend, and Marie's boyfriend, Andy, "Christine replied without thinking that long. When she finished, Professor Mc Gonagall gave Christine a look and then glanced at Dumbledore, who just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Christine ignored the funny looks between the professors. This is great, Christine thought, this will probably be the best summer of my life, spending it with such nice and funny people. But there was still something nagging Christine in the back of her mind.  
  
"Um, one more thing, where exactly is Hogwarts and how would we get there?"  
  
Dumbledore answered. " You would take an airplane to London and get your supplies in Diagon Alley, and then take the Kings Cross Station train to Hogwarts."  
  
Christine's heart fell. She absolutely hated flying in airplanes. How could she fly across the Atlantic Ocean to London?  
  
"Uh, there's one little problem, I hate flying!" Christine complained.  
  
"Oh, I see, well, since someone will be guiding you on the journey, they could put a spell on the airplane so it's less like...flying, "Dumbledore answered.  
  
Mc Gonagall then spoke. "Ok then, that's settled! Letters will be going out tomorrow explaining everything." She then glanced at the clock on Christine's night stand. It read 3:30 am. "Well I assume you're tired and we will be leaving now. Where is your fireplace again?"  
  
"Here, I'll show you," Christine said as she crept out of her bed, down the hall, and down the stairs to the family room fireplace.  
  
Mc Gonagall opened the little doors on the opening, then took out her wand, whispered "Incendio", and a blue fire appeared in the fireplace. Meanwhile Dumbledore was taking out a small jar labeled "Floo Powder". He held it out to Professor Mc Gonagall, who took some, turned to Christine and whispered, "Goodbye, I will be seeing you soon!" She then faced the fireplace and threw in the Floo Powder and said clearly "Hogwarts" and disappeared. Dumbledore took some himself, screwed the jar top back on, and put the jar back in his cloak. "Christine, if you have any questions, send them back with the owl that will bring your letter. See you soon." He winked and the threw the Floo Powder in the fireplace and said "Hogwarts!" and was too whisked away by the magical fire that extinguished the moment Dumbledore left.  
  
Christine stood there for a few seconds, going over what she saw and heard. She couldn't ignore the growling of her stomach, so she got a bowl of pistachio ice cream, and went back up to her room. As she sat there, eating her ice cream, pondering the events that night, all she could do was was wonder what Hogwarts was like. Maybe I'm having a dream in which you can feel pain, Christine thought. But she was sure that you definitely can't feel brain freeze in a dream. 


	3. The Party Begins

Chapter 3 The Party Begins  
  
The next morning Christine had trouble getting up because of her late night conversation. When she got to school,(she just made it as the clock read nine o'clock) Marie turned to Christine with a look of annoyance.  
  
"Christine, look what I got from some nut, this morning. Do they actually think I'm gonna believe them? I mean, come on, an owl delivered it!" Marie said handing Christine a piece of parchment with emerarld ink. Christine scanned the letter and saw it was the letter Dumbledore had been talking about.  
  
"Um, yes, you should believe them, Marie,"  
  
"Omigod, Christine! You are going insane! It's impossible!"  
  
"It's not a joke, unless the people who appeared in my house last night died when they left through the fireplace."  
  
Marie just stared at her. "You mean, I am g-going to H-hogwarts with you? That's just-just, un-unreal!" Marie said with complete awe.  
  
"Well, ya better believe it," Christine replied, and she relized that the entire class was listening to her conversation with Marie, obviously curious about the letters they recieved too.Without anyone asking, Christine could repliy to the question. "Yes, everyone it's true, we're going to Hogwarts."  
  
The class practically erupted with everyone yelling at once. Even with sixteen people screaming at once, Christine could here Everett the best. "Yeah, and a limo could come pick us up and we could hang out the window and yell 'Mr. Roboto!'" And with that remark, the entire seventh grade class cracked up just as Mrs. Jennette walked in and yelled at everyone to be quiet so she could do the attendance. As the class calmed down, all Christine could do was smile to herself, she'd be starting the best summer soon, and she couldn't wait.  
  
***  
  
The last week of school was great, except for a small gas leak that occured in the other building. The eighth-graders laughed and cried as they approached their last few days at St.Thomas. Marie had great news, too.  
  
"Guess what? I can have everyone over my house for a pool party and sleepover the day before we leave. Dumbledore had my parents go to Greece for Father's Day for a relaxing vaction and left me home. And the limo's coming to pick us all up at my house, instead on going all over Jersey," Marie said excitedly.  
  
"But how're we supposed to get to your house," Matt Gullace asked very sarcastically.  
  
"Dumbledore wrote that a portkey will take us. It's gonna be a baseball," Marie answered.  
  
"Ok, then, got it,"Gullace replied.  
  
The conversation ended there because the Mc Donalds had come and the boys had started to chomp on their food.  
  
"Oh, dude, wait!"  
  
"Huh?" Christine snapped back at Dave who was rudely saying something with his face full of a Big Mac.  
  
Dave turned around to face Christine and swallowed. "Gulp. I just remembered, are we supposed to wear the Hogwarts robes or regular stuff?"  
  
"I dont know," Christine replied," I hope not, but just bring casual stuff in case, besides, you'd probably want to wear something underneath the robes."  
  
The rest of that Wednesday seemed so long, but everyone was having a blast playing board games. Thursday went by like that too, and finally it was Friday, June 15 th, or The Last Day of School.  
  
Everett was dancing around the room singing," The Last Day of School, The Last day of School," and Marie was singing, " Two days till we go to H- " she suddenly stopped because Mrs.Jennette walked into the classroom. "Until we go to sleepaway camp!" Marie finished.  
  
Everyone was so excited and they were yelled at many times because they were so rowdy. The yearbooks were passed out,and also their report cards.  
  
"I told you, Justine,"Marie said as Justine started to bang her head against the wall. She had got a "D" in gym, which was no surprise, since she had recently been aking up excuses to be exempt from gym.  
  
That day seemed to go very slowly, and now Christine wasn't so bummed about school ending-she had something fun to do. And then finally, the end of the half-day had come. The eighth-graders toilet-papered the teachers cars and hey all hugged and cried as one-by-one they left on a bus or got pickedup. Mike was dancing aroung outside yelling, "We Rule the School!" until Mrs. Tancona (their teacher next year) said, "If you act like that in my class, you will be spending a lot of tie in the office!" and he stopped. Then Christine's dad pulled up.  
  
"Bye, Barton!" Liz called.  
  
"Adios, El Barton!" Justine yelled.  
  
"See you soon, Pesh!" Marie said with a smile.  
  
Christine said goodbye to the rest of her seventh (now eighth) grade class and everyone else, and got into the air-conditioned car for the twenty-minute ride home.  
  
"Are you looking forward to camp?" her dad asked.  
  
"Yeah,'Christine replied.  
  
"Why did your class say 'see you soon'?"  
  
"Inside Joke,"Christine simply replied.  
  
***  
  
Christine spent that next Saturday at the mall shopping for her sumer wardrobe. Then she and her mother went home for Christine to pack. She could hardly sleep that night because she was so excited. Hoping Marie was awake, Christine called her. When someone answered the phone at the Karpodinis residence she had that person,presumably Marie, say, "Mmmm, Christine, yawn?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry, I couldn't sleep," she whispered over the phone.  
  
"I couldn't either, and Iwas about to finally go to sleep when someone just had to call!"  
  
"I'm sorry. It's 11 p.m., and I'm not about to go to sleep, I'm just too tired too sleep," Christine tried to explain.  
  
"Okay, imagine the first thing you're gonna do when you get to Hogwarts, it almost worked for me!"  
  
"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow, when should I get there, around two?"  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
"Bye," Christine said and she hung up the phone. She watch ed the lightning stor outside and thought of what she'd do at Hogwarts,and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Christine woke up the next morning around 11:30, since she was so tired after being woken up many times by her cats, Charlotte and Saantha. At least Christine was totally packed, but still, when she went downstairs, her mother was doing the thing every mother does.  
  
"Did you finish packing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you fold everything neatly?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Did you pack enough socks?"  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
"Is your room clean?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Don't you start with me young lady, or I won't let you go to camp. I'lll keep you here and you can go to that camp at Cedar Grove with Mary-"  
  
"Um, how about, no?"  
  
Christine's mother just gave her that trademark look, with the glasses on the tip of the nose and the raised eyebrow, and she knew to stop.  
  
As it neared 1:30, Christine brought her bags downstairs, and yelled, I'm going to wait outside, see you at the end of the summer bye!" so her mom wouldn't go through the whole "I'll miss you," etc.  
  
When it was 1:58, Christine was sitting on the side of her house, playing catch with the portkey. "Goodbye," she whispered as the baseball whisked her through a whirl of colors to Marie's house.  
  
"Oomph!" Christine grunted as she fell out of thin air onto the couch of the Karpodinis residence.She heard her luggage fall on to the floor behind her.As Christine got up, some of her class came to see what all the noise was coming from. "Hey, guys, it's only me," she reassured them. Most of her class said some form of "hello" to Christine except for Jack.  
  
"Do not tell me those are all yours!" he shouted, pointing at Christine's three large suitcases. She just smiled guiltily."What did you bring?" Jack asked like this was abnormal.  
  
"Well, the neccessities, of course," Christine explained," I needed my summer wardrobe, shoes, and accessories. And I also brought mynail polish and sport stuff. If you think I could fit all that into one suitcase, I'd like to see you try."  
  
"Geesh, there's about twenty suitcases, and that's more than half the girls. What's up with that?" Brian said.  
  
Kathryn, Liz, and Sara came to the front of the liittle group watching the debate, and Sara said defensively, "Just because it's the summer dosen't mean I, I mean we, can't look good!"  
  
"Right on!" Liz catcalled.  
  
Matt Gullace snorted at Liz's comment, and the rest of the boys were doubled over with semi-silent laughter.  
  
Marie then broke the silence, while the boys tried to contol themselves,which was a surprise. "An owl brought a letter this morning. It says a limosine is to pick us up at 6 am.Our flight is at 8 a.m., and don't worry about passports or international flight check-in, Dumbledore's taken care of it."  
  
Everyone started complaining. "Who gets up at a time to be ready at six in the friggin' morning?" Matt Freeman whined.  
  
"I do," came a voice that belonged to Justine.  
  
"Yeah, so you smoke, that dosen't make it right! Actually, because you do it means no one should!" John said. If he expected laughter, he didn't get any because Everett yelled, "Last one in the pool is a piece of sausauge!" and everyone ran for the pool.  
  
The pool was warm because it had been in the sun for so long, before it started to become overcast. Of course Justine, who didn't want to, was the piece of sausauge. Mike hopped out of the pool and went over to Justine standing by the edge of the pool with her arms crossed. Mike then yelled at the top of his lungs "DO YOU VONT A BAGEL?!" swung his ars arms wildly and hit Justine, flinging her into the pool. "You bloody bastard, I can't swim!" Justine said as she shook her fist at him. "Ow! You hurt me!" Mike replied and he pretended to be pushed in the pool and plopped in, creating soMething of a tidal wave.  
  
"Help! I'm drowning" Justin screeched as she stood in three feet of water. "Hellllllllllllp! John, help me John!" Everyonr knew this was a plea for attention, so everyone ignored her. Justine then went and sat on the deck cursing to herself, dripping wet.  
  
The rest of the class and Andy and James had a lot of fun. They played Marco Polo, had a diving contecst, Butt Bob contest and played volleyball. Then, all of a sudden, the reason it had been become increaseingly cloudy was evident. It had begun to pour and a thunderstorm was coming.Everyone dashed inside, and stood by the sliding glass doors, just looking at how their fun had been stopped.  
  
"What should we do now?" asked Chris.  
  
"I'm starving, let's order a pizza," Matt Freeman suggested, and everyone shook their heads in agreement and Everett yelled his Pizza joke, and made the boys laugh hysterically.  
  
"Ok, anyone got some cash?" Marie asked uncertainly.  
  
Everyone looked at each other for someone with money. "I do," Christine said, "I'll go get it."  
  
"And I'll take requests for toppings," Marie said as Christine left for the money and everyone started to call out what they wanted.  
  
***  
  
Twenty minutes after the four large pizzas with every topping imaginable arrived, they were gone, eaten by eighteen people. "Weakest Link" was over and they switched to MTV, but nothing good was on. Everett drained his Coke bottle as the TV was turned off and belched really loud. While everyone cracked up, Everett's bottle flew into the air and landed on the floor and spinning a few times before stopping.  
  
Jack stared at the bottle, smiled mischeviously, and said, "I have a great idea! Let's play Spin the Bottle! Or are the little girlies scared of getting cooties?"  
  
Sara stood up abruptly. "No we're not, 'Jackie,' are we ?" Sara asked the five other girls.  
  
"Nope," Marie, Christine, and Kathryn replied.  
  
"Bring it on," said Liz.  
  
"I think I'll go w-"  
  
"Oh, no, you don't, Justine, you are staying right here. Trust me, it'll be fun,"Marie said sweetly with a look at Andy.  
  
That game of spin the bottle was pretty awkward, since the people you were playing with were your classmates. The best part was when Justine had to go in the garage with Jack, but they got locked in there for alost a half-hour. You could hear Justine kicking and screaming at the door, then cursing in rage. She must have said "John!" 100 times. When they finally let Justine and Jack out, Justine looked ready to kill and Jack almost threw the TV at Everett, Mike, and Matt Freeman for laughing at him.  
  
"Ekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" Justine shrieked.  
  
"Do us all a favor," Christine shouted back, "and GO TO HELL!"  
  
"I think I'll goto bed," Justine muttered and she went upstairs.  
  
"Ya know, that's a good idea, it's 10:30, and we gotta be up at 5," Jack said. "But, um, how're we supposed to uh, ya know, get undressed and go to sleep?"  
  
"Well, um, let me see, the boys can slepp down here in the living room, and the girls can sleep in my room."  
  
" I'll get my stuff," Andy said.  
  
"Huh?" Dave asked.  
  
"I'm sleeping with the girls cause ther's, um, no more room down here." Andy answered. Dave didn't answer, but he looked mighty disappointed. 


End file.
